1. Field
One or more of the embodiments described herein relate to methods for removing a surfactant from a surfactant-containing polar solid.
2. Description of Related Art
Surfactants are commonly used for a variety of applications, including being used as, for example, cleaning agents, biocides, and chemical processing agents for the creation of mesoporous solids. Surfactants, particularly cationic surfactants, are known to strongly adhere to polar solid surfaces, especially solid surfaces having cation exchange capacity. As a result, surfactants can be particularly difficult to remove from polar solids. Even though advances have been made in the art of surfactant removal, improvements are still needed to more effectively remove surfactants from polar solids.